pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Du Froid Déjà Vu
150px}} |zombies = }} |Zombies = |jalapeno = three |Unlock = Beat The Deep Sea - Mission 25 |before = << |after = >>}} Du Froid Déjà Vu is the fifth world in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. It takes place back in the player's front yard, however time has passed since the tutorial as it is now Winter. There are several new things to look out for due to the different weather, such as freezing winds and even stacked snow. Ice winds appear in this game, identical to Frostbite Caves's ice winds in . The thawing mechanic returns, along with the heating plants mechanic. In some levels, there may be a snowstorm lasting an entire wave. The snow falls on tiles, rendering them useless without planting a Flower Pot on that tile. Heating plants also melt the snow within a 5x5 area. Snow also appears on some of the columns of the lawn from the right, acting like the roof's slope from the first game. The number of columns the snow cover vary from level to level. The "Hailstorm!" surprise attack instantly destroys the first two columns of plants, unless they are prevented by Umbrella Leaf. Igloos may spawn in a level. They continuously spawn the normal zombie variants, until destroyed at 1000 . There are eight new plants to obtain and eleven new zombies to encounter. It’s parallel counterpart is [[Player’s House?|'Player’s House?']] Exclusive Brain Busters Frost, Fire! In these levels the player is given a lawn of already placed plants. The player controls a snow machine, and much aim them at the zombies to aid the plants in defense. New Plants *Explode-O-Nut - Explodes in an area when eaten. *Pepper-pult - Launches flaming peppers that deal splash damage, and can warm nearby plants and snow. *Jalapeno Ignites a lane of zombies. *Jalapeno Bush - Produces Jalapeno seed packets. *Hot Potato - Frees a frozen plant. *Cotton Wool - Slows down up to 5 zombies that pass through it. *Spicy Chili - Bounces from zombie to zombie, leaving a trail of fire. *Torchwood - Turns peas into fireballs and provides warmth. New Zombies *Parka Zombie *Parka Conehead *Parka Buckethead *Parka Flag Zombie *Snowball Fighting Zombie - Throws snowballs at your plants. *Zomboni - Crushes your plants, leaving an ice trail. *Zombie Bobsled Team - Comes in groups of four on ice. *Parka Gargantuar *Parka Imp *Toboggan Zombie - Pushes a toboggan that collects projectiles from lobbed-shots, and then throws 2 collected projectiles each at the closest plant to him, in his row and the row above and below him. *Zombot Not-So Sorry Snowflake - Can freeze an entire column of plants. Levels *Prizes that are not money bags are unlocked only first time. Endless Zone Du Froid Déjà Vu's endless zone is called Frostbite Falls. Starting plants are: *Sunflower *Peashooter *Explode-O-Nut *Hot Potato Gallery Du Froid Déjà Vu.png|Du Froid Déjà Vu. Du Froid Deja Vu Snow.png|Du Froid Déjà Vu when it snows. Du Froid Deja Vu Hail.png|Du Froid Déjà Vu in the few seconds of the "Hailstorm!" surprise attack. Du Froid Seed.png|A Du Froid Déjà Vu Seed Packet. Du Froid Seed Mobile.png|A Du Froid Déjà Vu Seed Packet on mobile versions. Du Froid Key.png|A Du Froid Déjà Vu Key. SnowflakeTWH.png|Du Froid Déjà Vu's collectible (Snowflake). Trivia *Before the 1.7.3 update, it was the fourth world in the map. *This world originally took place on the player's roof. *The world's seed packet resembles the tutorial's seed packet, but in a different shade of blue. *"Du Froid Déjà Vu" is french for "Cold Already Seen". **This was done in google translate (translating "cold" and "already seen" individually) though so it might be inaccurate. **It's awkward name is done to make Du Froid Déjà Vu's name have some kind of rhythm. What's your favorite Du Froid Déjà Vu plant? Explode-o-nut Pepper-pult Jalapeno Jalapeno Bush Hot Potato Cotton Wool Spicy Chili Torchwood Category:Worlds Category:Areas Category:Locations Category:Daytime Areas Category:Du Froid Déjà Vu Category:Soon to be Good